The Phantomhive Manor: Twin Demon Maids, Flirting and Romance
by MsAlexisMariePhantomhive
Summary: Read this and see how two demon maid sisters discover secrets as they work in the Phantomhive household, finding romance outside of the manor, and FLIRTING! Written by myself and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis. Got to see to believe it! Disclaimer will be at the end of the chapter! Warning: (CielxOC) and (SebastianxOC)
1. Prologue

**_The Phantomhive Manor: Twin Demon Maids, Flirting and Romance:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights to Yana Toboso. Warning: (CielxOC) (SebastianxOC)_**

* * *

**_It was a cold fall day. Mid-September, London. Two demon sisters are waiting for Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive to leave the estate along with their servants and dog following them both. They both wanted to sneak into the manor into their favorite character's room with blood on them, leaving a note saying that they need some place to stay. Then they both seem to recognize their clothes. They both knew it was them. Alexis and Alicia..._**

* * *

_**Before…**_

"Hey, Alicia. What do you want to do today?", I asked. "I got a plan. Why don't we sneak into the Phantomhive manor while everybody and the dog are gone?", said Alicia. "Yes. My idea was to pierce ourselves with our swords, leaving blood on the bed with a note on our stomachs.", I replied. "OK.", Alicia shouted. We both were dressed in black and our favorite color with our guns, blades, and our swords. We both went to the Phantomhive manor, hidden somewhere where nobody can see us.

"Sebastian, we are going to see Lizzy today with the servants and Pluto. Make sure that Pluto and the servants are their best behavior.", Ciel Phantomhive said. "Yes, My Lord.", replied Sebastian Michaelis, the hot smexy butler. Ciel said, "Meyrin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka, you are coming with us including Pluto. The five of you better be on your best behavior. We'll be back in an hour, alright?". The five of them said "Yes, Sir.". Then, the seven of them got in the carriage and was set off for Lizzy's house.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Me and Alicia was behind the Phantomhive manor, sneaking through a window. "We're in!", I said. "Now let's go into our favorite character's room and pierce ourselves and lay on the bedspread bleeding with a note so they both can read it.", Alicia said. We find our character's room right next to each other and wrote a note sticking to our stomach. We both said "Good luck.". On the note, it said that the only way to wake us up is with a kiss. We both pierce ourselves, going up into their rooms and lay on the spread, with sword in chest, we lay bleeding purple and pink blood.

* * *

_**A hour later…**_

The seven of them came back from Lizzy's place. They walked in and noticed purple and pink blood on the wooden floor. They went up the stairs and both Sebastian and Ciel opened the doors to each to their rooms and walked in, each noticed a body on the bed. They recognized it by the outfits and guns. They both read the note aloud and gave each of the bodies a kiss. We were coming back to life with breath in our bodies while laying on the bed…

* * *

_**Well, I got this prologue done. I will have chapter 1 by tomorrow or Monday. Also, check out my other story "Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chatroom". MsAlexisMariePhantomhive signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Phantomhive Manor: Twin Demon Maids, Flirting and Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

_"We were coming back to life with breath in out bodies while laying on the bed..." That was the first time that me and Alicia felt something with our eyes closed..._

* * *

_**Alexis' POV**_

I woke, thinking "What really just happened?". Then it dawned on me: sword on chest with a note. That was the last thing we did before our slow death. "Oh, I see you have awake.", said a voice. It was Ciel Phantomhive. "When I walked in, I knew it was you with your clothes on.", Ciel said. "You read the note, right?", I slowly moved to my stomach. Ciel said," Yes." I told Ciel that I needed a bath and he drew the bath when I asked him to.

* * *

**_Alicia's POV_**

"What happened?", she asked. "Ah, I see you were awake.", said Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive estate. She was thinking,"I have a sword in my chest with a note? I remembering that before our painful death." "I walked in, and I know that it was by your clothes.", he said." You read the note?", she said as she moved to her stomach." Yes.", Sebastian said.

* * *

_**After the incident...**_

The three servants walked in on me and Alicia. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy was in shock as the moment they recognized us. All three replied with a " Is that Alexis and Alicia?" We both said, " Yes. This is us.", as we tried to get comfortably on our beds. "Ciel, can me and Alicia take a bath to clean our wounds?", I asked. Ciel said, "Yes. Sebastian, draw a bath for Alexis and Alicia. You three, bring the materials for their bath.". "Yes, My Lord.", Sebastian said. "Yes, Bocchan.", all three said. Me and Alicia both dismissed Sebastian, Ciel, and the other servants to let us get undressed.

During my bath, Ciel asked me something. "Yes, Ciel?", I said. "Would you and Alicia work and stay here?", he said. "Okay, we will." I replied. I told Ciel that I was getting dressed. I wore my maid outfit and went to Ciel's room. During her bath, Alicia was washing up and Sebastian helped her wash her back. Sebastian was dimissed so that she can get dressed. She wore her maid outfit as well and went to Sebastian's room. Alicia and I both talked behind closed doors. We both might think that Ciel and Sebastian is flirting with us. We both said our good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

**_The next morning..._**

"Good morning, everyone!", me and Alicia said. They nodded. Sebastian told us that the Young Master wants to see us, but Grell Sutcliff, comes out of nowhere and cuts me in the stomach and cut Alicia on her face, legs, stomach, and arms. We both screamed, yelled "Ciel, Sebastian!" The three of them came running to us, both coughing up blood and then passing out.

* * *

**_Alicia and Alexis POV_**

I was bleeding so hard but Alicia fared much worse and was bleeding a lot, we both needed a bath. Ciel each drew our baths, Sebastian takes my clothes into Ciel's room and took Alicia's clothes into his room, Mey-Rin helped me and Alicia with our baths with soap. Ciel came in washed my back and Sebastian came in and helped Alicia wash her back. I dismissed Ciel and Alicia dismissed Sebastian so that each of us could get our clothes on and I went to Ciel's room and Alicia went to Sebastian's room. When we each walked in there, we each was like "What is this?". "The food is lamb with a salad.", Ciel and Sebastian each said. Afterwards, me and Ciel were dancing to the Vietnamese Waltz as well as Alicia and Sebastian. Me and Alicia left early before Sebastian kicked Grell out. I kissed Ciel and Alicia kissed Sebastian right on the lips when we got out of the carriage to go home for a goodbye.

* * *

_**Well, I got Chapter 1 done. I will have chapter 2 by tomorrow or Monday. Also, check out my other story "Kuroshitsuji Facebook Chatroom". I am having another story called " I Survived A Black Butler Game Show!" and will be written by myself and MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis. That's all for now. MsAlexisMariePhantomhive saying (British accent) good day and signing out.**_


End file.
